Two Slayers and a Boy
by KatBlue
Summary: It’s another one of my one hit wonder. I gotta get them out there because I’ll forget them if I don’t. This one is from the fourth season episode when Faith and Buffy switch bodies and Faith meets up with Spike. My friend TammyDevil666 did one with this.
1. Chapter 1

Two Slayers and a Boy. It's another one of my one hit wonders. I gotta get them out there because I'll forget them if I don't. This one is from the fourth season episode when Faith and Buffy switch bodies and Faith meets up with Spike. My friend TammyDevil666 did one with this, but had Faith have sex with Spike. I will do something different.

Faith (Buffy's body) leaves the dance floor and heads for the bar. Spike walks out from under the staircase and he doesn't see her, until she bumps into him.

"Ooo!" says Faith.

"Oh, you," says Spike with a 'bugger it' sigh.

"And you."

"What? Are you keeping tabs on me? You're gonna give me a hard time now?"

"Um, do I usually give you a hard time?" She blinks questioningly.

"Ha, Very funny. Well, you don't have to worry about me drinking." Spike looks at her not amused and then he raises his beer bottle. "Unless you're here to protect innocent beers." He walks back to stand under the stairs. Faith follows him and leans an arm against it for support.

"You're a vampire." Spike glares at her.

"Was. And as soon as I get this chip out of my head, I'll be a vampire again. But until then, I'm just as helpless as a kitten up a tree. So, why don't you sod off?"

"Okay." Faith says nonchalantly and then she starts to walk away.

"Oh, fine! Throw it in my face!" Spike is pissed. Faith faces him again. "Spike's not a threat anymore, I'll turn my back! He can't hurt me."

"Spike?" Finally remembering who he really is. "Spike." She starts to smile as she steps closer to him, until she's standing right in front of him. "William the Bloody with a chip in his head. I kind of love this town." Spike scoffs.

"You know why I really hate you, Summers?"

"'Cause I'm a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun?" Faith says this cheerfully.

"Well--" He falters. ". . . Yeah, that covers a lot of it."

"'Cause I could do anything I want and instead I choose to pout and whine and feel the burden of Slayerness?" She shrugs. "I mean, I could be rich. I could be famous. I could have anything. Anyone." She steps even closer, putting her hands on his chest, their faces only inches apart. Spike backs up, until his back is against a support and Faith stays close. "Even you, Spike." She says this in a voice taking on a sultry tone. "I could ride you at a gallop, until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you, until you pop like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't?" Their lips very close, Spike doesn't say anything, but seems very interested in the answer. "Because it's wrong." She chuckles and then steps around him backing off and Spike glares at her with dangerous eyes as she just grins back at him.

"I get this chip out . . . you and me are gonna have a confrontation."

"Count on it." She walks away. In a silent rage, Spike turns back around and then spins and hurls his bottle against the wall, where she had been standing just a moment ago. Still pissed, he turns and stalks across the club towards the door, stepping between a young couple, shoving them roughly aside. Before he can take another step, the implant in his head sends pain shooting through his skull and he raises a hand to his head. As the pain subsides, he continues on his way.

Meanwhile, Buffy (Faith's body) is in a police car. Everything is blurry for a moment and then she quickly remembers something Faith and her did once. She lowers herself down on the seat and hits the wire frame between the front seat and the back seat with her legs really hard. The officers hit the dashboard and crash into a light post.

Buffy quickly hits the window and breaks it. She climbs out and falls on the ground, she then gets up and searches for the keys of the handcuffs on the police officers in the front seat.

Suddenly a red van drives up to the car and some people come out. Buffy runs for it and heads into a cemetery nearby. The guys see her run, but return to their van for more weapons. She runs aimlessly, not looking in front of her and crashes into Spike. Buffy drops the keys and she goes down to get them, but Spike gets them for her.

"What's the rush?" asks Spike.

"Spike, give me the keys," says Buffy. She looks back to see if those guys are following her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't have time to play games. Spike, give them to me!" Then they hear some guys running over to them. Buffy turns around and brings Spike with her. The two fall to the ground, with Spike being on top. "Bite me."

"What?"

"Pretend!" The two guys find Spike biting the girl that they were trying to catch. Then the guys were about to stake Spike, when Buffy rolls over with him. Spike sees the stakes hit the ground. The two get up and Buffy gets behind Spike. He then gives her the keys to her cuffs.

"We're from the mother country and we are here to take you back to England, Faith," says one of the guys.

"Faith?" says Spike remembering that name. He looks at her and thinks that she's not all that bad since she just saved him from being staked. "Alright, guys, you're going to have to change your mind." Buffy takes her cuffs off and tosses them over to the head of one of the guys. It knocks him down.

"You little…"

"Watch your tongue," says Buffy coming from behind Spike and kicking the second guy's ass. Spike watches her and he sees Buffy. Her moves are identical to hers. "Thanks for the keys." Buffy tosses the keys to Spike again. "Could you cuff them together?" Buffy heads running down the cemetery. Spike tilts his head as she exits the cemetery and then he decides to follow her orders and cuff the two guys together on a tree. He then throws away the keys really far and walks away.

"What am I going to do?" asks Buffy to herself. "Okay, Buffy, think." She walks down the sidewalk of her neighborhood and passes Xander's house. "Xander. He can help. I hope." She quickly heads over to Xander's basement and knocks on the door. No one answers and she knocks harder. She puts her head next to the door to hear what's going on in there, but all she could hear was silence.

"Don't tell me he's asleep." Buffy then decides to do the Faith thing. She kicks the door open and walks inside. Xander and Anya see the door fall down the stairs and freak out. When Xander sees Faith he really freaks.

"Faith," says Xander. "You've escaped."

"That's Faith?" says Anya. She gets off the bed, with the blanket wrapped around her. Xander grabs a pillow to cover himself. "Look, sister, Xander is mine now, okay?"

"Honey, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sorry about this," says Buffy as she punches Anya in the face and she falls to the ground unconscious. "Xander, I need your help."

"What?" Xander gets up with his pillow covering his prized possession. "Faith, we had great times and all, but you just don't come barging into my basement, punch my girlfriend, and ask me for help. It really doesn't work like that."

"Xander, it's me, Buffy!"

"You're Buffy?"

Okay, so I need to continue and I will. As long as I get at least three reviews. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Two Slayers and a Boy. Okay, so it's not a one hit wonder. Oops. It ended up being longer. Couldn't help it. Love the Xander and Buffy stuff. More to come with these couples. Sorry there will be no Spike and Buffy. Thanks for all the reviews, though I was going to put another chapter even if I didn't get three reviews. Kisses! It's long!

"I know it's hard to understand, but it's true. Faith used this thing on me that changed our bodies. She's in my body now and who knows what she could be doing with it."

"How do I know you're really Buffy?"

"Ask me anything."

"Um, let me think. What were you dressed for Halloween the first year you came here?"

"An 18 century noble woman. I was trying to impress Angel and dress like one of the girls he was around during his time, but he ended up telling me he never liked those kinds of girls."

"Oh, okay. Got that right. Didn't need that much information."

"Then you believe me." Xander nods his head. "Thank you so much, Xander." She hugs him and Xander accidentally drops the pillow.

"Um, Buff. Don't move."

"Why?"

"Cause I dropped my pillow and I kinda don't want you to see me in all my glory."

"Oh." Buffy holds him close as Xander reaches for the pillow on the floor and covers himself once again.

"You can let go now." Buffy lets go and Xander sits down on the bed, still uncomfortable being naked around her. "Could you turn around, while I get some pants on?"

"Sure." Buffy turns around and Xander grabs his pants and pulls them up.

"Why come to me? Why not go to Giles?"

"Cause…I don't know. You were the closest one around."

"Okay." Buffy turns around and walks over to him. "Um, mind if I call Giles and tell him about this?"

"No, go right ahead." Xander grabs his phone and calls Giles. Buffy then heads over to Anya, who is still on the ground unconscious. She lifts her up and puts her on the bed. "Sorry about Anya."

"That's okay. Well it kind of isn't, but…"

"Hang up." Xander looks at her strangely. "I think I know where Faith could be." Xander hangs up and follows Buffy out.

"Where?"

"At the Bronze."

"Sure, likely place." They head over to the Bronze and as soon as they walk in, they see Faith/Buffy in a drinking contest with some guys. A couple minutes later, Willow and Tara enter the Bronze. Willow is in shock that Xander is with Faith. Xander covers her mouth and moves her outside. Buffy moves Tara outside, too.

"Xander, what are you doing with her?" asks Willow angry at him and pulling away.

"Will, it's not what you think," explains Xander. "This is Buffy. Faith and her switched bodies."

"What?"

"It's me, Will," says Buffy.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. She had some strange thing in her hand and we switched bodies."

"I…I believe you," says Tara. "I have a spell that can help you both get your bodies back. I'll need your help, Willow."

"Okay," replies Willow as she nods her head.

"You guys do that and meet back here," says Buffy and then she turns to Xander. "Xander, you've gotta keep Faith here."  
"How am I going to do that?"

"You still have a crush on me?" Buffy grins.

"Huh?"

Back inside the Bronze, Xander walks over to Faith, who walks away from the men who were having a drinking contest. She sees Xander walk over to her and licks her lips.

"Hey, Buffy, thought you'd be patrolling," says Xander.

"I needed to cool off," replies Faith. She heads over to the sofa and sits down with her legs spread apart. "So, I guess it didn't last." Faith gives Xander a naughty look.

"Funny, Buffy, really funny." Xander gives her a grin. He stands up from where he is sitting and sits next to Faith. She looks at him, with a curious expression. "Buffy, I gotta say something to you."  
"What's that, Xander?" Xander sighs.

"Well, I'm really not happy with Anya. I mean she's great and all, but I still like a certain blonde if you know what I mean." Faith gives him a smile and moves closer to Xander.

"Really?" Faith says this in a seductive tone. "I could give you the ride of your life if you like." Xander raises his eyebrows.

In the far ground, Buffy walks around the Bronze and tries to find a place where Faith would not see her. She then heads upstairs and hears Xander talk about something very interesting.

"I gotta be straight with you. Angel was totally bad for you."  
"I know. Way too broody. Nice butt, but definitely broody."

"I kind of think that just maybe if we would have gotten together, we would have been good."

"That's so sweet, Xander." Faith touches his face. "I think I like to give you that chance since we're such good friends." Faith touches Xander's thigh.

"Really?" Xander tries to act surprised. Faith nods her head.

"Lets dance for a bit and see where the night will take us." Xander grins at her and she pulls him up and over to the dance floor. She begins to dance around him, while Xander moves just a little. Buffy, from the second floor, sees the two move across the dance floor.

Faith begins to do a naughty dance with Xander. She rubs herself against his body and he takes a big gulp. Then he sees Buffy on the second floor and she signals him to put his arm around Faith. He does so and puts them on her waist and she begins to go up and down, still rubbing against his body.

"Xander, I think I've been really stupid and not seen the stud of man that you are. Let's go to your place."

"Buffy?" Faith turns around.

"We'll go to mine. It's much comfier." Faith runs her hands down his thigh and they go over to his butt. "Very nice." Faith grins at him again and then she moves over to him and kisses him on the lips. Xander continues to follow her lead.

Buffy, from the second floor is surprised that Xander would let her do that. She begins to pout and looks away. She then realizes that she is jealous of Faith getting to kiss Xander in her body.

"Wow, Faith," says Xander and then he catches himself. "I mean, Buffy. Ah, I gotta go."

"Wait," says Faith. "Xander." She pulls him toward her.

Willow and Tara return to the Bronze pretty tired because the spell was difficult. They quickly see Xander and Faith on the dance floor and then they look for Buffy.

"Look, she's up there," says Tara. The two head around the club and find the stairs to go up to the second floor.

"Buffy," says Willow who sees her a little upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Willow," replies Buffy turning around.

"We got it. All you have to do is get Faith to touch it with you and you're back in your body."

"Okay, here I go."

"Oh, Buffy?" Buffy stops. "I didn't get to introduce you. This is, Tara. She's in Wicca group."

"It's nice meeting you, Tara. Sorry that you had to meet me in this body."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks for this." Buffy touches her on the hand and heads to the stairs.

"She's nice."

"See, I told you she would be," says Willow with a smile.

Buffy heads over to the dance floor as Xander and Faith are talking about something. She still has her grip on Xander's arm that could be bruising his arm a bit.

"Xander, you still think about Faith, don't you?" says Faith. "You just can't get enough of her."

"I didn't mean it that way, Buffy," says Xander.

"Excuse me, can I cut in?" says Buffy pushing Faith's hand away from Xander.

"Well, if it isn't the criminal," says Faith. "Thought you would be with the Watcher's Council by now, heading off to England."

"Nope, those guys were too slow for me."

"Well, I'm not." The two start throwing blows at each other. Xander steps aside. Buffy blocks, kicks, and gives it her all as Faith fares well, too. Then without Faith noticing, Buffy grabs her hand with the stone thing that Willow and Tara gave Buffy and it does its trick. The two shake a bit and their souls transfer.

Buffy falls back as does Faith. They touch themselves and breathe heavily. Faith then runs out of the Bronze, pushing people aside on her way. Xander helps Buffy up.

"Are you Buffy?" asks Xander.

"Yeah," replies Buffy.

"Where do you think she's going to go?"

"I don't know. I just hope she gets help." Buffy looks down at herself and then covers herself. "Whoa, where did those come from?" She looks down at her breasts.

"That has been running through my head ever since I saw Faith…I mean you…I mean…You know what I mean." Buffy laughs. Xander takes off his jacket and gives it to Buffy.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." The two head out of the Bronze. Willow and Tara see them from the second floor.

"They're so cute," says Tara.

"Who, Xander and Buffy?" asks Willow.

"Yeah, did they ever go out?"

"No, not really. Buffy didn't want to spoil the friendship."

"Well, I think they should."

"Me, too."

When Buffy and Xander reach Buffy's house, they stop at the door. Buffy sighs and can't seem to find something to say. Xander scratches his head.

"Thanks for the jacket," says Buffy as she takes it off and hands it to Xander.

"Anytime," replies Xander taking the jacket.

"Tell Anya I'm sorry I hit her. She must be worried about you. I mean I would."

"Yeah, I better get back to her."

"Right." Buffy looks down, finding something interesting with her shoes.

"Well, see ya." Xander heads down the steps and Buffy watches him. She heads into the house and closes the door. Buffy leans on it and rolls her eyes. She then opens the door and runs out of the house calling Xander. Xander hears her from a few feet away. He turns back around and returns to her house.

"What is it, Buffy?" Buffy walks over to him.

"Alright, I'm weird, I'm strange, I'm messed up in the head, but I need to do this." Buffy grabs Xander's head and kisses him on the lips passionately. Xander goes with it and drops the jacket and then he wraps his arms around her.

I can't help it. I love Buffy and Xander. I hoped you all enjoyed it, too. Sorry about the no Spike and Buffy. That's not my thing. Check out TammyDevil666. She did this ep too called "Body Swap" with that couple.


End file.
